


Piano Master

by VirusZeref



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wally West plays the piano, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Wally West. Fastest Kid Alive. Sidekick to the Flash. And a member of Young Justice....And he knows how to play the piano?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an headcanon I established, therefore...it had to be written.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

As a speedster, Wally has to alway been moving. It doesn’t have to a run to Brazil or anything, just him moving his hands or fingers. Given that he began one of the fastest people alive at the beginning of his teens; the pent up energy was always too much. Until Aunt Iris sat him down with her on the piano one day: 

“Wally, I know becoming a speedster is a lifelong dream, but seeing how Barry has to constantly get rid of pent up energy I’m worried about how the same thing will affect your body”. His aunt brushed a stray hair from his eyes. “But we tried everything!” Iris smiled warmingly and gestured to the piano, “Actually but not everything…Wally, I think maybe learning piano can help you. You can learn how to play, and rid yourself of unneeded energy without having to give an excuse about why”.

His aunt moves to sit down on the piano and open the cover, it’s ivory keys gleamed and almost seemed to glow. Iris pressed a key, and a rich deep sound echoed in his aunt’s and uncle’s living room. She smiled at Wally’s stare of amazement before her fingers began to move among the keys. The echoing sounds of a classical sonata had the young speedster completely hooked. Wally only stared in awe as his aunt gracefully played the piano like it was nothing. 

Clearly, she was taught how to play… 

When Iris finished, she was immediately met with Wally placing a stool next to her and sitting on it. His emerald green eyes gazing at her. 

“Teach me”

It had been hard for Wally to learn how to play. His speedster nature at first prevented him from slowing himself down to learn the notes. Wally remembered always getting frustrated because it didn’t sound like his Aunt’s way of playing. It officially took him about a year and a half to learn to read the notes. 

However, it only took him two months of practice to play by ear. Wally never played in front of anyone else besides his parents, and his aunt and uncle. Then being Kid Flash took up so much of his time so he didn’t get to practice. 

Until now.

The members of the Young Justice watched as Red Tornado carried a grand piano effortlessly into the cave and place in in the living room. Black Canary followed him, waving at the former sidekicks. 

“Black Canary, what is the pian-”

“The piano? Well, I thought it could be a way to help for therapy sessions’ Diana said turning towards the team. She placed her hand on the smooth surface of the piano. 

“This is an E- “An Ex Concert grand piano. Crafted by the Shigeru Kawai Research and Development in Japan”.

The team turned to stare at the resident speedster who blushed, “Um..my aunt has one in her living room…” Diana raised an eyebrow, 

“Impressive Wally…you all are dismissed, no missions from Bats. But Wally” The others on the team walked away going to do their own things. Wally gulped and looked back at the woman. “Yes?” 

Black Canary brushed aside a stray blonde hair from her face before speaking,

“Don’t lie, just answer my question: Do you know how to play?” The redhead spluttered at the question and cringed at Diana’s stare,

“I-I..Yes, I do know how”. 

“You have not mentioned this to your team because..?” 

Wally ran his hand through his hair, “Well…I’m a bit embarrassed about it” 

Diana sighed, “Wally..never be afraid or embarrassed about something you love. Maybe if you get comfortable enough, you should play for the Justice League”. She smiled again and left via zeta tube leaving Wally by himself. 

The redhead shook his head. No, he will resist the urge to go up the piano and play his heart out. The male stole a glance at the offended instrument before heading to his room.

The resisting didn’t last very long.

It was about 2 am and Wally West couldn’t sleep, his mind trailing to the piano. He got up and tiptoed out of his room and towards the living room. The instrument glowed in the moonlight, like the majestic thing it was. He touched the cool ivory keys and sat down. He pressed a key, relishing in the rich sound of the keys. Like a pattern, both of his hands began to press down on the keys. 

Soon his fingers started flying across the ivory keys, the clear sound of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata echoed throughout the Cave. 

Slowly the rest of the team had awoken to the sound and looked at each other. No one that they knew was playing.

“Baywatch is probably asleep” Artemis mused. Dick groggily stumbled into the living room with the others following behind him. What he saw made him freeze in place, the others bumping into his back.

“Dick wha-” 

“Shhh!” 

M’Gann looked confused before turning towards the piano and gasped. The others looked where she was looking eyes widen. Their goofball of a speedster could play the piano?! The team stared in shock as the speedster’s fingers traveled the piano at a fast pace, slowly down and picking up the pace a few seconds later.

Wally looked so free….. The song came to an end, and Wally sighed and relaxed. It felt nice to finally get back to play again, he was rusty but it still sounded pretty good! 

“Damn Baywatch..” Wally froze before turning to stare at his teammates who ran towards him. He blushed, his eyes darting around the room trying to find a way to escape. He instead got a face full of the blonde archer.

“You can play the fucking piano and you didn’t tell us! Why?!” Wally rubbed the back of his head and before sighing, “I haven’t played in a while actually. And I thought you guys would have laughed at me” 

Dick chuckled, “Laughed at you? Wally..I’m the ward of Bruce Wayne like it’s a requirement in my school to learn the piano, there is nothing with it. The Boy Wonder walked up the redhead and kissed his cheek lovingly. “Could you play me another?” Dick asked softly. Wally flushed red and slowly nodded, 

“Of course”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a Kudos!


End file.
